


The Evil Sisterhood

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bad Girls - Freeform, Canon Lesbian Character, Dysfunctional Family, Evil Conduct, Evil Stepsisters takes on a totally new meaning, Evil Twin Stepsisters, F/F, Forced Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sexual Assault, Mortally Sinful Conduct by Characters, Profoundly Dysfunctional Family, Profoundly Evil Conduct, Revenge, Sibling Abuse, Sinful Conduct- in the extreme, Underage Twins Engaging in Disgusting Conduct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of encounters between Kennedy and Jessica- half-sisters who are lovers and hate one-another; this is a promise that this will get weird, as in criminally weird (especially on the plane of morality- natural law!)- this is the most dysfunctional family ever- and there’s quite a bit of competition for that title,  especially now!<br/>Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Sisterhood

** The Evil Sisterhood. **

** A collaborative work by James888 and Cotto/Thrawn (and a number of other pennames). **

**_By James Carmody._ **

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone, I forego any financial claim to this story- this is just a piece of fun work between myself and a friend of mine I encountered online._

**Summary:** _A series of encounters between Kennedy and Jessica- half-sisters who are lovers and hate one-another; this is a promise that this will get weird, as in criminally weird (especially on the plane of morality- natural law!)- this is **the most dysfunctional family ever- and there’s quite a bit of competition for that title, especially now**!_

_Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

**Author’s Story Notes:** _These girls’ behavior is truly horrible: they are both rapist and victim of eachother! This is not to be done at all, and is a kind of “exploration of Perdition- and why it’s foolish in the extreme to do this kind of behavior”- that’s also the mission statement: to prove that nothing good can come of behaviors that lead to Perdition!_

_Oh, and the first chapter was given to me, we’re each going to take this in different directions is my understanding of this._

_These twins are both homosexuals, but their relationship got twisted yet again because they live on the Hellmouth!_

**Warning:** _Rape- albeit non-physically violent, it’s also not consented to by both parties at all! And not just rape, but incestuous lesbian rape between underage teen twin girls who happen to not be biologically related… they still call the same “couple” “Mom” and “Dad”, though…_

**Pairing:** _Kennedy/OC (her half-sister)._

**Rated:** _M definitely, or E- this is pretty much construable as to be rated R for how bad the behavior is!_

**Characters:** _Kennedy (Kennedy Margaret O’Cadhla is her full name here), Jessica Lewis Kelly O’Cadhla (Yep, stepsisters, or more precisely: evil twin stepsisters- they have the exact same birthdate!)._

**Chapter 1.): “Encounters of the Perverse Kind…” Part 1.**

**Beginning Chapter 1 Author’s Notes:** _Kennedy fans (including myself) will not like her behavior or what happens to her in this dysfunctional, or more precisely: Profoundly Dysfunctional Family- a true “PDF” if there ever was one, and “PDF” will never mean the same thing again._

_This is not designed to be pleasant at all!_

Kennedy had been hungry & instead of waiting for a servant to get the food was waiting at the oven door for it to finish & was to focused on it to see /hear Jessica coming up behind her until she slapped the hand cuffs on one of Kennedy wrists & the other around the Stove handle.

Kennedy tried to hit her with her other hand but Jessica shoved her forward hard & Kennedy had to grab hold of the stove handle to push back & Jessica got the other cuff around her other wrist & the stove handle.

Kennedy almost yelled but didn't because then the servants would hear her begging & she didn't

want that to happen." What are you doing Jessica "she hissed not wanting to admit what she knew was going to happen to her.

"Payback dear Sister "Jessica said softy grabbing at Kennedy shorts.

Then pulled them off before Kenned could do anything and her underwear as well. Kennedy started kicking then trying to hit Jessica but Jessica just steps back & then grabbed one leg & pulled it to the side taking off her shoe & sock before going to the other side & doing the same.

How you feeling dear sister " Jessica said now naked herself between Kennedy legs.

"I’m going to get you for this " Kennedy spits out

"Calm down dear sister" she said to Kennedy touching her between the legs softy causing her to jump. Jessica then pushed Kennedy shirt over her head so Kennedy whole back is bare except for her bra strap across her back. " Jessica " Kennedy said giving her a cold look. " Yes dear Sister " she said knowing Kennedy hated to hear Jessica saying that .

I not leaving " she said with it a smile before unclasping it & throwing it to the floor takes Kennedy breasts in her hands. Kennedy bit her lip to keep from moaning in pleasure at what Jessica was doing to them. " You’re not taking me in the Kitchen " she said trying to snap at Jessica. "

I not going to hurt you as long as you don't struggle " she said getting on top of Kennedy but not not putting the sex toy in Kennedy & while rubbing Kennedy breasts softy starts kissing Kennedy face ' Get it over with "Kennedy says trying not to be kissed.

"I not in a hurry Kennedy " Jessica said in a tender voice.

After a minute or two of rubbing Kennedy breasts Jessica saw that Kennedy wasn't moving her face any more & beginning to enjoy that so started to kiss Kennedy mouth & Kennedy didn't try to stop her. "I guess it’s time for round one " she said to Kennedy lifting her hip up. Kennedy opened her mouth to say something but Jessica kissed her hard & puts the toy all the way inside Kennedy groin.

After leaving it in Kennedy for close to a minute she stops kissing Kennedy and takes her mouth away. "It hurts ' Kennedy said softy sweating all over & beginning to pant.

Jessica giggles "I’ve been putting toys in you for close to 2 years. There no way it could hurt "she said giggling & taking it out before putting the toy in Kennedy on her backside. Kennedy started bucking & trying to get Jessica off her body but all that did was cause

Jessica to get off as well as Kennedy getting off as well. "You done "Kennedy said breathing hard & looking at Jessica who was still rubbing Kennedy breasts .

"No I’m not ' Jessica said looking at Kennedy face . Then gets a soft look on her face " I love being on top of you Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla " she said softy .

Kennedy looking at Jessica was totally confused " She looks like she in love & why am I …..glad 'she thought all mixed up by what Jessica had did . Part of her hating Jessica & the other part wanting more.

**End Chapter 1 Author’s Notes:** _I added in some minor editing, but kept the same means of the story, and what happened- I hope that’s okay with you, James888… please let me know what you think of this truly dark story._

_This chapter was a gift to me, I accepted, and now hope to ensure that we both take this in different directions- I only edited its grammar, leaving the message and story the same, James888, thank you for your permission to use this in a story- I will let you read my works on these evil sisters as soon as I am satisfied with my writings._


End file.
